Tout ça pour un gâteau
by italolo
Summary: Les Griffondors ont prévu une fête de fin d'année. Harry a été désigné pour préparer le gâteau. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ce sont les effets de Larmes d'Hippogriffe... Résumé nul à chier.. u.u Et puis pour l'humour, j'suis pas sure, à vous de voir!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Non, JK Rowling ne veut même pas me donner l'hippogriffe TT_TT

Rating: M, comme on l'aime *_*

Couple: Y'en a plusieurs, à vous d'les découvrir n_n

L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année, et Dumby est encore en vie n_n

P'tit délire qui m'est venu hier en faisant un gâteau... (D'ou le titre et cette absurdité qu'on ose appeler un One-Shot u.u

Note* : °pensées°

« paroles du personnage »

(blabla de l'auteur dégénérée)

Note**: C'est mon premier Lemon! TT_TT

Soyez indulgents? *yeux de Télé Z (eh ouais, on l'avait oublié celui là...)*

Assez Blablaté, passons à la lecture! 8D

Draco: Bonne chance...

Harry: Paix à vos pauvres âmes...

Severus: On va TOUS mourir... POTTER! Vous allez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre vie!

Harry: *se cache derrière Draco*

Lolo: Bon, z'avez fini? Severus, DEHORS! Y'en a qui sont venus pour lire! '

Tout ça à cause d'un gâteau...

« Ron, tu peux me passer les œufs, s'il te plaît? »

Le roux faisait des aller-retours incessants du réfrigérateur à Harry et son gros bol rempli d'une substance non identifiée verte. Il déglutit et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre les œufs demandés. Il trébucha par dessus une girafe et laissa tomber les œufs sur la Belle au Bois Dormant (J'déconne! 8D )

Il ramena les œufs saints et saufs à Harry qui les cassa pour les mettre dans la... Chose?

« T'es sur que ça va devenir un gâteau?

_Bah ouais, surement, c'est la recette que Dumbeldore m'a donnée...

_Mais tu sais que c'est un fou... »

Il se tut sous le regard noir de Harry et alla chercher la recette.

« Tu m'étonnes que ce soit vert fluo... 300 bonbons au citron? Du brocolis? Du sucre glace? Ca ressemble plus à une potion vitaminée qu'à autre chose... »

Harry, qui avait les mains dans la ''pâte à gâteau'', releva la tête et dévisagea Ron. Il continua son ''gâteau'' en se fichant des remarques de Ron sur l'odeur de la pâte. Soudain, il parut choqué et mit la recette sous le nez de Harry, qui avait toujours les mains dans sa pâte. À croire d'ailleurs qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher...

« Des larmes d'hippogriffe (J'ai mis ça au pif ')... Oui, et?

_Ou on va trouver ça?

_Dans le placard derrière moi... »

Ron alla au placard et trouva, en effet, une fiole. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Harry et versa le contenu de la fiole dans la pâte. La pâte changea d'un cou de couleur, devenant de couleur beige. Harry sourit et regarda Ron, satisfait.

« Oui, bon, d'accord, ça a une meilleure couleur, mais quand même... Pour la fête de fin d'année, ça a l'air peu, non?

_On fait cette fête entre Griffondors, Ron... Pas de Serpentards, de Poufsouffles ou de Serdaigles.

_Hm, t'as raison, mais la troupe de Malfoy est sans gêne, s'il entend parler de la fête...

_Ron... Il ne viendra pas... »

Ron fut surpris de la pointe de déception dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Mais Harry se reprit vite et continua sa pâte. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Hermione, un livre sous le bras, et des décorations flottants derrière elle. Harry cru voir une lueur d'amusement dans son regard alors qu'elle regardait le bol. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et déposa ses décorations sur le plan de travail, près de Harry. Chantilly à la meringue, fraises, framboises, coulis, elle avait tout prévu pour le gâteau (Hé, ne bavez pas sur vos écrans!). Vint le moment de mettre la pâte dans le moule et de le mettre dans le four. Hermione regardait ses amis, souriante.

« Vous avez pris combien de temps pour faire la pâte?

_Harry a prit environs deux heures pour la réussir... Et on a jamais réussi à dépasser l'étape des larmes d'Hippogriffe...

_Des larmes d'Hippogriffe?

_Oui. Pourquoi?

_Pour rien... »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. °Dumbeldore ne changera jamais...° Pensa-t-elle. Ils discutèrent de la fête, tout en se mettant à décorer la Grande Salle avec des couleurs rouge et or. Hermione insista pour y rajouter du vert et argent, mais Ron refusa, tandis qu'Harry continuait à décorer la Salle. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione changea quelques couleurs en vert et argent sous les protestations de Ron. Harry n'y fit, au contraire, pas tellement attention.

« Non, Hermione, c'est notre fête!

_Les Serpentards viennent aussi!

_QUOI? »

Ce fut à Hermione de ramasser un Ron évanoui, pâle comme les fesses de Celui-dont-on-ne... Oh et puis merde, Voldemort! (Déjà que sa face de Serpent Nécrophile était pâle et moche, on n'imagine pas son cul u.u). Et de toutes façons, Harry l'avait achevé quelques mois auparavant. D'ailleurs, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient changé de camp juste avant que Voldemort ne vienne attaquer Poudlard. Ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais la relation Serpentard-Griffondors ne s'était pas améliorée depuis. La sonnerie stridente du grand four indiqua que le gâteau était prêt. Harry alla à la cuisine chercher le gâteau.

« Hermiooone! Viens m'aider!

_Utilise ta baguette, j'ai déjà Ron à réveiller! »

Harry soupira. Comment un bol de pâte avait pu grossir, jusqu'à en devenir le quadruple? Il prit sa baguette.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

Et le gâteau flotta dans les airs pour venir de poser sur le plan de travail. Hermione arriva avec Ron et regarda la gâteau aussi grand qu'elle.

« Qui pensais ne pas avoir assez de pâte?

_Il est immense, Harry! »

Harry fut le premier à prendre la crème et à commencer à enduire le gâteau avec celle-ci. Hermione fut la deuxième et aida Harry à enduire le gâteau de crème, puis Ron. S'en suivit d'une bataille de crème restante. Ron gagna la bataille, ayant touché ses ennemis à plusieurs reprises. Il mit son pied sur le ventre de Harry, allongé sur le dos, de la crème partout sur son Shirt noir et sur son Pantalon noir.

« Victoire aux Weasley, Potter et Granger sont mis hors d'état de nuire! »

Harry et Hermione rirent et se levèrent. Hermione prit alors les fraises, Ron les framboises et Harry le coulis au fruits rouges qu'il mit sur les bords de chaque étage du gâteau.

Une fois fini,ils s'attaquèrent à la fin de la décoration, et, une fois tout fini,ils se regardèrent et rirent.

« Prenez une bonne douche, les garçons, préparez vous, faites vous beaux, et à ce soir!

_À ce soir, 'Mione! »

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Hermione ricana.

« Ça promet d'être intéressant ce soir... Hm, je me demande comment réagiront Ron et Harry...? »


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 de la première partie! (Pas logique, je sais u.u )

Réponses aux (Quatre! 8D) reviews:

Gayel: Hm j'sais pas, pour maintenant? 8D Merci à toi d'avoir lu et laissé une review n_n

D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais faire deux chapitres + un ch'tit lemon en troisième 8D

Naifu-Sasu: Hm, ton pseudo me dit que t'aimes bien Sasu (vraiment? 8D)

Bawi, elle collabore avec Dumby (pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs pervers, étant donné que si elle avait dénoncé les effets... *SPOIL, SPOIL! .' * J'vais me taire ^^' )

Ouais, c'est la même chose chez moi, sauf que l'intelligence n'est pas trop au rendez vous, mais les conneries sont présentes! XD

brigitte26: Ouais, j'voulais lui faire un côté Serpentard, mais bon qui se ressemb... *se fait bâillonné*

(conscience: Tais toi, tu dévoiles la suite! . )

^^'

Voilà la suite, donc ^^

cricri276: Voilà la suite n_n

Merci de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, mine de rien 8D

(conscience: Ouais, quand elle a vu le ''4 reviews'', elle a sauté partout dans la maison en criant « J'ai 4 revieeews! »)

Mais-euh, ça m'fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mes conneries T_T

Bon, assez Blablaté 8D

Rappel: Pas encore de lemon dans ce chapitre (a)

Bientôt, bientôt, patientez, bande de pervers x)

Bon, pour l'instant, j'sais pas comment poster un autre chapitre, m'enfin bon, si vous le lisez, c'est que j'ai compris comment qu'on fait! 8D

Et puis, petite note: Le fruit préféré de Harry est la framboise, celui de Drago est la fraise, celui de Ron est le Kiwi, celui de Blaise est la pomme, et celui de Pansy est la poire...

Place à la lecture, avant que je ne vous raconte ma vie entière... Ça risquera d'être court 8D

J'suis tentée de vous la racon...

Draco: La ferme et écris *-*

Lolo: On ne donne pas d'ordres à l'auteure! .

Draco: On ne donne pas d'ordres à un...

Lolo: Malfoy, je sais, mais si tu continues, j'vais faire en sorte que Pansy te viole *-*

Drago: . ..

~ ~ =##= ~ ~

« Harry, dépêches-toi, 'Mione va être furieuse!

_Laisse moi mettre ma cravate tranquille!

_Harry, t'as jamais su faire des cravates... »

Harry lui tira la langue et laissa sa cravate finalement pendouiller, défaite. Il portait un pantalon jean noir, une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs. Ron soupira.

« Laisse tomber ta cravate, de toutes façons, ça va pas ensemble!

_Parles pour toi..

_Quoi?

_Rien.. »

Ron, lui avait un jean bleu avec un Polo rose. Harry lui tendit un Polo noir.

« Pour ton bien et celui des autres, s'il te plaît, Ron..

_D'accord! Ces habits moldus sont bizarres.. »

Il enleva son Polo rose pour mette le noir sous les yeux de Harry. Harry savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait une attirance envers les hommes, un en particulier (Harry: Hé, toi, qui t'a permis d'afficher mes sentiments comme ça? . ). Il devait avouer que Ron était quand même assez musclé, moins que lui, mais bon... Harry était bien bâti, surement grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch. (NON! Draco! Arrêtes de baver sur mon clavier! Dégages! . ) Bon, revenons à nos costards cravate. Ron prit le bras de Harry pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Tu vois, 'Mione n'est pas encore là, on aurait pu mettre MA cravate... »

Un raclement de gorge les effraya. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Hermione, dans une robe rouge, or au niveau de la taille et de la grosse bretelle sur son épaule droite (Chaispucommment ça s'appelle, excusez moiii T_T). Ron laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir pour une imitation plus que réussie de la carpe. Ce fut Harry qui lui ferma la bouche en riant .Harry regarde Hermione.

« Dis, pour une fête de fin d'année, c'est pas un peu.. Bal?

_Justement, je voulais votre avis... »

Elle prit sa baguette et prononça un sort qui la fit se changer en habits moldus. Un short noir avec un débardeur noir et une chemise ouverte à carreaux bleus et rouges, ce qui en fit baver plus d'un autour. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde devant la Grande Salle, à part tous les Giffondors, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, et Blaise Zabini. Harry le remarqua d'ailleurs et alla vers lui.

« Tiens, Zabini, Malfoy et ses toutous ne sont pas avec toi?

_Potter, j'ai pas envie de me disputer ce soir, j'en ai marre de la guerre entre maisons.

_Enfin un Serpentard mature... »

Hermioone avait prononcé cette phrase avec émerveillement. Harry la regarda bizarrement tandis que Blaise lui sourit.

« Beeuh, j'vais vous laisser ensembles...

_A plus, Potter... Je peux t'appeler Harry?

_Ouais, ça va faire bizarre de t'appeler Blaise, mais oui! »

Sur ces mots, il laissa les deux gens seuls, leur laissant l'occasion de discuter de leur plans machiavéliques du soir. Hermione ricana et regarda Blaise.

« Tu te rends pas compte que Dubeldore a dit à Harry de mettre des Larmes d'Hippogriffe dans le gâteau!

_Oh mon... Salazar, ça va être marrant, ce soir!

_Tu l'as dit! »

Et ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Sous le regard choqué de Ron, Harry lui passa une main devant le visage et il regarda Harry.

« Elle a collaboré avec l'ennemi!

_Moi aussi... »

Et à ce moment, Harry se dit que Ron ne supportait vraiment pas les nouvelles surprenantes... Oh, Merlin, qu'allait-il dire de son coup de foudre? °Hm, en même temps, il craque pour...° Il en avait des frissons... (Ohlala, j'vais devoir faire un lemon pour chaque couple? Épargnez moi ça... T_T ) Il laissa Ron et chercha Neville. (Vive la solidarité masculine! 8D)

« Neville! »

Neville se retourna et aperçut Harry et Ron étalé à côté de lui. Il alla vers Harry.

« Harry! Ça va?

_Oui et toi?

_Bien, tu voulais me voir?

_Tu craques toujours pour Lu... »

Il fut stoppé par la main de Neville qui s'aplatit sur la bouche de Harry. Harry comprit quand il vit la Serdaigle, pas loin, regarder dans leur direction. Neville le libéra et rougit subitement.

« T'as la réponse à ta question...

_Vas lui dire... »

Neville secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il sentit Ron remuer et il l'aida à se relever. Il vit une tête blonde qu'il reconnut tout de suite. La tête blonde s'approcha, la tête haute et l'air hautain toujours présents, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il était moins hautain. Ce sourire...

« Potter, alors, à ce qu'il paraît, t'as joué les apprentis cuisiniers?

_C'est toujours mieux que de rester toute la journée à se pavaner dans les couloirs...

_Et c'est Celui-Qui-Se-Fait-Remarquer-Depuis-Son-Entrée-À-Poudlard qui dit ça?

_Jaloux, Malfoy?

_La ferme Weasley, c'est une affaire entre Potter et moi... »

Harry soupira et lui tourna le dos, commençant à avancer vers la Grande Salle. Il s'installa avec Ron et Hermione, qui les avait rattrapés, à la table des Griffondors, tandis que la salle se remplissait. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Il sursauta et se retourna tellement vite qu'il se trouvait presque nez-à-nez avec le Blondinet qui était juste derrière lui, deux secondes avant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient comme ça, à se fixer. Ron interrompu leur échange, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux jeunes gens.

« Malfoy, on peut savoir ce que tu fais à NOTRE table?

_Tout simplement, Weasley, si tu avais écouté un minimum, tu aurais constaté que Dumbeldore a parlé juste avant, disant que nous devions nous mélanger.

_Et pourquoi à notre table? Demanda Harry qui avait retrouvé subitement l'utilisation de la parole.

_Parce que ce cher Blaise veut s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. »

Rougissements pour Blaise, qui était juste derrière Draco, et Hermione, qui était assise en face de Harry. Blanchissement pour Ron, et rire pour Harry. Draco, lui, s'assit à côté de Harry, qui arrêta de rire, trouvant cette situation plutôt embarrassante. Vous l'aurez compris, Harry craquait pour Draco, et ça n'échappa pas à Hermione et Blaise qui ricanèrent. Ron, qui ne comprenait rien, se demanda pourquoi Harry était embarrassé, pourquoi Drago souriait sadiquement, et pourquoi Blaise et Hermione ricanaient. Des plats apparurent subitement devant eux, et, cessant toue activités, il mangèrent, attendant impatiemment la fête. Une fois fini, Dumbeldore annonça à tout le monde qu'il était temps pour les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles d'aller se coucher (je sais, je les exclus, mais c'est trop compliqué après, c'est ma première fic! TT_TT ). Les Griffondors et les Serpentards s'aidèrent pour déplacer les tables (C'est beau, la solidarité! *la larme à l'œil*), Dumbeldore s'éclipsa, laissant les septièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor seuls pour la fête. Les Griffondors ramenèrent le gâteau sur les grandes tables. Tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise se regardaient sadiquement, Harry coupa le gâteau et les Bizzar Sisters entrèrent dans la Salle, accueillis par un silence de mort. Harry savait. Il savait que c'était Draco qui les avaient prié de venir. Ils allèrent s'installer et commencèrent à jouer leur morceaux, pendant que tout le monde s'acharnait sur le gâteau... Harry trouva qu'il avait un très bon goût de framboise, tandis que Drago trouvait que le gâteau avait le goût de la fraise. Pansy arriva à la table des Griffons et s'assit à côté de Ron. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione.

« Et après, c'est moi, le traître?

_Quoi?

_Mais... Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que vous laissiez les Serpentards s'asseoir à côté de nous, comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis!

_Eh bien dans ce cas... »

Draco et Pansy se levèrent. Blaise ne voulant pas quitter Hermione, resta assis. Ron retint (Qui est le Génie qui a inventé la conjugaison, que je le pende par les... *on va passer cette scène violente sous silence, ou Lolo se prend la tête avec son dictionnaire...* ) Pansy par le bras en se levant aussi. Harry regarda Ron et sourit, satisfait. D'un coup, il se sentit attiré vers l'arrière et il sentit une bouche lui suçoter le cou. Il mit exactement un millième de seconde pour rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Ron s'évanouissait sur Pansy et Blaise se jetait sur la bouche d'une Hermione choquée mais heureuse.

Harry, dont le cou était toujours suçoté et grignoté par une bouche non identifiée pour l'instant, se retourna et vit Draco, un sourire pervers placé sur les lèvres. Il s'aperçut avec... Effroi? Que tous les septièmes années s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Il distingua Crabbe et Goyle se dévorer la bouche... (Lolo: Bouaaah... o_o') Il vit aussi Neville quitter la Grande Salle, surement pour rouler le patin du siècle à Luna... Pansy s'efforçait à réveiller Ron avec des bisous sur le front. (Bref, comme dirait l'auteure à ce moment là: PARTOUZE! 8D )

Il regarda Draco. Il le détailla de la tête au pieds. Habillé classe, une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires fraîchement cirées, et une cravate noire. Il ne put se retenir et lui sauta dessus pour lui dévorer la bouche. Hermione, dont la bouche avait été libérée, regarda Blaise.

« Blaise, t'as mangé du gâteau?

_O...Oui...

_Tu savais les effets des Larmes d'Hippogriffe... Pourquoi?

_Pour avoir le courage de te dire que je t'aime... »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement.

.

Lolo: Et vive les fins de chapitre à la guimauve! u_u

Draco: T'es allée un peu vite, là, non?

Lolo: Héoh, j'ai posté tout ça en un jour! _

Harry: o_o

Lolo: Il a quoi, 'Ry?

Draco: encore choqué de Crabbe et Goyle u.u

Lolo: J'sais comment le réveiller! *-*

Draco: Nooon! Lolo, repose cet arbre!

Lolo: Gneuh! .

Draco: Lolo, poses!

Lolo: L'auteure ne reçoit d'ordres de personne! . *réveille Harry d'un coup de batte de Baseball là ou ça fait mal, très au sud...*

Harry: QUOI?

Draco: Un seau d'eau aurait largement suffit... Et comment qu'il va assurer la lignée des Potter?

Lolo: Mais puisqu'il est gay, Crétin! .

Lolo: A bientôt, pour le Lemon et une fin Guimauveuse *-*

Les cours reprennent Lundi, je crains que le Lemon ne sera pas posté avant Mercredi ._.

Et encore, Mercredi...

Ça dépend de ce que mes chers lecteurs en disent... Lemon ou pas? À vos reviews, c'est parti! *_*


End file.
